


Slow Days

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: They happen out of nowhere
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Slow Days

“Mon coeur? Mon amour? Cher? Cherie? Cher et cherie? Mon biquet? Chouchou? Ma bichette? Ma lutine? Mon petit caneton?” Lefou frowned as his words continued to be ignored. Finally he leaned forward, smacking the back of Stanley’s hand. “Stanley!” he cried.

They blinked and snapped back to reality, sitting up straight. “Huh?” they asked.

“If you pour any more honey on your toast it’s going to spill all over the table. Mrs. Potts will end up making us scrub down the entire kitchen if we make a mess in here.”

Stanley blinked, looking down at the table. A thick slice of bread was set in the middle of their plate. The honey they had been pouring had stopped soaking into the bread, threatening to fill up the rest of the plate and just as Lefou said, spill over onto the table. “Oh…” they murmured.

Lefou tilted his head, looking Stanley over. “Are you okay?” he asked. Stanley answered with a shrug and Lefou understood at once. Wordlessly he pulled their plate over to himself, taking a fork and knife and cutting the honey soaked bread into pieces. He then took the plate and brought it over to one of the ovens in the kitchen, slipping it inside. He waited and then took it out, the bread now crisp and the honey melted delightfully over it.

The plate was set back down in front of Stanley, a few berries scattered over it. “There we are,” Lefou whispered. He sat back down, moving his chair closer to Stanley’s. “There’s not a lot of work to do today,” he noted. 

Stanley hummed, slowly picking up their fork and starting to eat their overly sweet breakfast. “Maman wanted me to help look over some fabrics today.”

“I’m sure she would understand if you needed to start later in the day.”

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll talk to her for you.”

“...what about Jeanne-Marie?”

“We have an entire castle of babysitters. Perhaps having your maman watch her will make up for your late start?”

“...I suppose,” Stanley murmured. 

Lefou gently took their chin into his hand and turned their head to look at him. He smiled, gently kissing one corner and then the other of their mouth. “Everyone has days like this,” he assured them.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Stanley nodded a little, turning back to their food. They ate the food and drank a cup of sweetened hot tea, letting Lefou take their hand to guide them back to their bedroom. “I don’t even know why I feel this way today,” they whispered.

“It happens,” Lefou assured them. “Would you like me to hold you until you fall asleep?”

“S'il vous plaît,” Stanley nodded. They crawled into bed, nuzzling down against the soft cushions. They hummed as they felt Lefou wrapping his arms around them, already feeling safe and warm in his arms. “I’ll try to be better later.”

“Don’t force it,” Lefou said. He rested his chin on top of Stanley’s head. “Take as much time as you need to feel better.”

A small smile touched Stanley’s lips. “You’re so perfect,” they whispered.

“I know,” Lefou chuckled. He smiled when Stanley laughed a little at his joke, hugging them closer to his chest. 


End file.
